


Magnificent

by euphemiajamesx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Babies for Everyone, Drarry, Family, Fluff, I love babies, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemiajamesx/pseuds/euphemiajamesx
Summary: They had waited so long for this magnificent little person.





	

“She looks like a potato.”

It was, perhaps, not the smartest thing he had ever said. Draco often spoke with a little too much candor, a trait which Pansy found charming and everyone else found irritating. It wasn’t so much that he was trying to be a complete arsehole as he had simply been raised to believe that his opinions were right and important. 

Some habits died harder than others. 

He considered himself lucky that both Hermione and Harry were far too interested in the tiny, squalling baby to pay him any attention. He had experienced the double cold-shoulder from his best friend and his husband and it was not something Draco ever wished to experience again. That had been a very quiet month.

The nurse, however, had heard him and quietly whispered that most newborns resembled potatoes. He should endeavor to keep that fact to himself, be that as it may. Just to be safe. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t think she was the most delightful child he had ever laid eyes on. In fact, Draco imagined that there had never before been such a beautiful child. He simply did not expect her to come out so... squished. 

He didn’t have much experience with newborns.

It had been a major point of contention when they had discussed children. His mother had let it be known that children were expected, no matter the nature of their relationship. That was, after all, what magic was for. 

Find a surrogate, she had said, a private blood ritual will solve your problems.

Draco had argued against her suggestion, much to her dismay. Newborns were terrifying. There were soft spots and weak necks. No, adopting an older child would be preferable. They would be adopting an older child. 

Unfortunately, Harry had loved the idea of a child with his hair and Draco’s eyes. He had grumbled quietly about how lovely it would be to create a child that was born of their love. Draco was positive Hermione had fed him those lines. 

So it had been Hermione they had approached for surrogacy.

We need someone responsible, they’d argued, someone who will do what is right for the child. 

It hadn’t taken her very long to agree and here they were, one year later, staring at a tiny infant with white-blonde hair. The eyes, he assumed, would be green. 

 

He watched as Hermione lifted his child to her breast and wondered how lucky he had been to make a friend as selfless as she was. After all, she had done all the work and yet it was he and Harry who would be taking the baby home. Despite her arguments to the contrary, both men knew she was a little heartbroken over that fact. 

Harry turned to smile at Draco, who in turn reached out to brush his fingers along the nape of his husband’s neck. They were not prone to displays of public affection, but Draco found himself overwhelmed with love for his partner. 

In life.

In love.

In parenting. 

They were parents! He and Harry, parents to a magnificent little girl. What had he done to deserve such a fortune? 

“What do you plan to name her?” Hermione readjusted the baby and smiled softly at her friends.

Draco and Harry shared a conspiratorial smile. They had agreed months ago to wait. Let her ask, Harry had said, Let her ask about the name first. 

Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand in his, pulling him closer. They had looked forward to this moment, together. Anticipated it with so much excitement in their hearts to finally see their child and speak her name. 

Waited to give their friend a gift.

Harry cleared his throat, “Well, we wanted a strong name.”

“Something with meaning,” Draco added. 

Hermione smiled at them both, “If you’ve named this child Luciana or something-” 

“-Hermione,” Harry interrupted, grinning, “Hermione Isadora Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a Drarry baby tbh. You can find me over on Tumblr under the same name.  
> Also! If there is a scene that would be a continuation of this that you would like to see, please let me know!


End file.
